All I Need to Know I Learned in Kindergarten
by Alicorn
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the most superpowered of six year olds through the ages: The Powerpuff Girls!
1. Freckles

Blossom had never disliked her freckles.

She often sat in the sunshine with a book, lost to the world halfway between a murder on the Orient Express and a connect the dots game in blue ink on her lower arm.

The lines faded two times over were starting to look like one of Bubbles butterfly doodles.

" You're so proud of _every_ little boring thing, aren't you?" Princess said, sneering over a bite of peanut butter sandwich half a bench away.

"It's only because no one can tell! If they could see them like mine you'd never hear the end of it. No one likes girls with red hair and freckles."

"Does that mean you don't like yourself ether?" Blossom asked.

Princess sniffed, turning away toward a game on her cellphone with a laugh.

"Of course I do! No one without red hair could ever understand how cool it is."

Blossom shook her head, shading her eyes from the afternoon sun that was already painting tiny brown freckles across her cheeks


	2. Falconer

"Help! Heeeelp! I'm gonna die!"

His legs were going to be burnt clean off, he was sure of it. It felt like white hot death..or at least, what he thought his older brothers movies always meant by 'white hot death'. Without the guns. Oh great, now he was thinking about guns.

No he was thinking about her lazerbeam eye powers again.

"Oh Elmer, don't be such a baby!" Buttercup huffed, crossing her arms.

"You..you said we were playing dragons and knights. I don't wanta be the dragon anymore…" He shuffled his feet. Good, the circle of glass that the powerpuff had heated to a glowing hot trail seemed cooler.

"Dummy, I said I'm a falconer!" Buttercup replaced a stuffed owl from the Pokey Oaks community toy box on her shoulder as it started to drop. "That's waaay cooler than a plain ol' knight. It means I hunt dragons with a bird."

He shook as she swooped down from floating, rubbing the glass line in the sandbox with a mary jane covered toe.

"And this is the edge of the lake you live in because you're a _lake_ dragon. And you jump out like: 'Grrr! I'll eat you and your little bird to!"

Elmer gulped, sand falling away from a single small extended finger.

"Can't I just be the _falcon _instead?"

Buttercup growled for a moment, reaching for his fallen fogged up glasses.

"Fine. But you'd better swoop better at pretend dragons than you growl as a real one."


	3. Angry

Srecp! Srep!

The unmistakable and energetic sound of chalk on the blacktop.

In spite of the blazing sun for so early in the fall, half a dozen hands worked with the speed of a well oiled artistic machine.

Molly. Joey. Elmer. That one kid. The new Smith girl.

And there right in the middle of the crowd, laying down on the blistering hot surface like it was cool glass: Bubbles.

The two red sneakers stopped dead. He had been counting on her being alone drawing like she usually was, like she always was.

What a day. Things just kept getting worst and worst.

"Hey, Bubbles? What ya drawin'?" Mitch asked, wiping his nose. He'd cried waaay too much for one day.

"Bunnies with waistcoats." Bubbles said, switching to a green stick nearly worn down to the level of her fingerless palm.

" What's a waistcoat?" Mitch craned his neck, stepping over two sets of legs nearby that quickly gave his well known bulling ways a wide space around them.

"It's where people use to carry watches before- Well, it doesn't matter! But the bunny Professor was reading us the story of, he was always late, and then Alice she tried to help him get to the queens castle but she fell down a hole to a place called Wonderland and.." Bubbles kicked the blacktop with a light lazy force, leaving tiny shoe shaped holes on impact.

"I just thought if my chalk was magic once maybe all chalk could be..and we..could all ..go… to Wonderland?" Bubbles looked up at Mitch for the first time, almost branching herself.

He knew he usually said _'Anything she did was dumb and girly and who believed any of the things they read in books?'_

Everything he usually said buzzed in his head. Warped around the voice of his grandma asking who he was, had he seen his mommy? Why didn't he run along and play?

His mom and dad fighting, something about a home for nurses. All those machines beeping so loud. The smell of the hospital was nothing like grandma's house. Nothing at all.

"_Can I go to Wonderland to?_" Mitch asked.

Bubbles smiled, dotting his brown hair with rainbow dust.

"Sure! Come with us. Can you draw teacups?"

The new stick of yellow chalk felt cold and heavy in his hand.


	4. Heat

The movie was on non-stop and had been for the last week.

'Summer in Oktoberfest' they were calling it, or something equally idiotic.

Blossom yawned, rolling her eyes and flopping back onto the sofa.

"They would have been burnt to the ground hours before that."

"What was that sweetie?" The Professor asked over the sound of a blowtorch and a bubbling pot of his 77th attempt at award winning chili on the lab bunsen burner.

"Nothing! Just the improbably of palm trees in volcanic disaster movies…and being bored. Did you buy any new books today Professor?"

She hopped over the nest of crayons a sleeping Bubbles had made on the carpet.

"Sorry, I forgot! The Smith's Bookstore closed down a few days ago and-do I hear _flying_? Remember Blossom, those cookies are for the bake sale!"

Slowly, sadly, a fingerless puff palm drew away from the oozing chocolate chips and buttery dough.

It's owner, now bored _and_ hungry, returning to the mystery of why an woman extra, in a 'California' setting, in the mist of an eruptions' dust cloud was still wearing a heavy coat.


End file.
